Fire Emblem: The Ascension of Hyotei
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: King Atobe, the new ruler of Hyotei, wasted no time proposing a set of new laws, reworking existing rules, recruiting strong members for his army, and placing his supporters with the dukes who ruled his country's regions. The mysterious young Duke of Cador, Oshitari Yuushi, catches his curiosity but is completely unreadable. Atobe both enjoys and detests his witty company.
1. Chapter 1 - King's Gambit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** M for adult content in one chapter. K to T for the rest. This chapter is rated K.

**Author's Note: **This story is all from King Atobe's point-of-view and is Oshitari/Atobe. The first eight chapters all occur somewhat close to each other. The last two chapters take place during the timeline of Fire Emblem: The Law of Rikkaidai.

Atobe is my favorite Prince of Tennis character and so I've been highly anticipating the day that I would be able to start posting his story :D I also love the dynamics of his relationship with Oshitari and also with Sakaki and it is refreshing to write some good ol' witty snark. There are appearances from the other members of Hyotei as well!

The chapter titles are not Fire Emblem titles (I'm saving the ones I haven't used for the prequel). It was more fitting to have them named after his character songs instead XD

Please enjoy reading this side story of the Prince of Tennis/Fire Emblem universe!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - King's Gambit<strong>

'_Nobility resides in the mind, not in the blood.'_

Atobe Keigo woke up with a faint smile of anticipation for the day and sank contentedly against the luxuriously soft pillows of his bed. Today was the day he was going to meet the dukes of his country - the people in charge of different regions of Hyotei. The last few days have swirled by in a blur and Atobe found that he was half wishing to be able to stay tucked under the covers for another hour. The fact that they were made of the finest silk probably didn't help.

It was only a week ago that he showed up at the castle and fought against the many candidates for the throne. The previous ruler had died unexpectedly and did not have any heirs, throwing the capital into chaos over who was the most worthy to assume power, and the claws came out for some unsavory aristocrats.

Atobe was positive that he would be the one to bring his country to high heights of glory and he had never been content with being second best. He had been studying arduously about his country's history, economy, values, strengths, and demography, and he saw glaring weaknesses in how things were being run. He was an aristocrat not related to the royal family, but his family had an absurd amount of wealth and influence. There was nothing that they couldn't do and he definitely inherited that trait along with a sharp tongue, overwhelming confidence, and godlike beauty.

The fight for the throne was set up like a tournament, and Atobe defeated every one of his opponents without much effort. Many protested that it wasn't fair and that maybe he had gotten an easy luck of the draw, and Atobe retaliated calmly that he could take on the rest of them and win, and if he lost, he would leave the country in shame and never return under any circumstance. Admittedly, it was the most insane thing that he had ever done, but he was naturally gifted as a sword fighter and he trained diligently every day.

The rest of his fights were disappointing one-sided, but they were all wins, and he assumed the title of 'King' on that very day with the public coronation to follow later in the week. He didn't waste any time proposing a set of new laws and reworking existing rules, sending them quickly to the council to approve. The military standards were already high so he didn't have to mess with them, but he wanted to recruit many more members for the army and ensure that his country's forces were comprised of only the best people.

His natural charm and strong confidence played a pivotal role in winning the favor of the government and people quickly, and he had worked on gathering the support of people for years behind the scenes. He didn't realize that his chance for the throne was going to come so soon so he thanked the gods that he had been extremely prepared to take on all of the challenges he faced and to have the support of so many. If the ruler had not died early and things continued being stagnant, Atobe would have charged into the throne room and taken him on in a fight anyways to change thing around.

He sighed contentedly and ran his hand through the front of his light brown hair, feeling the tresses slip smoothly through his slender fingers. The sunlight was shining through his window, splashing brilliant gold onto his body in the most attractive way. Atobe was sure that it would be a good day and that he would be able to convince the dukes to accept the goals he had for the country, and if they didn't agree, he already had people in mind to replace them.

* * *

><p>'<em>I've always known that I exhibit youthful beauty, but never have I felt so young compared to other people,'<em> Atobe thought dryly as he rose from the meeting table. All of the dukes were considerably older that him, and a few he was sure was scheduled to decay from existence in a couple of years. Most seemed to still have the ability to run their region, but others he didn't trust so he assigned people to move there and assist them. The dukes protested indignantly at Atobe's exertion of his new powers, and Atobe dismissed their complaints with a nonchalant smirk and a wave of his hand.

Personality-wise, they were either boring or had long-winded, poorly structured stories that they had obviously told several times, and it took all of hiss willpower not to leave the room in annoyance. Atobe honestly couldn't wait to get some fresh blood into the mix so that running the country would be more smooth and enjoyable. For now, he forced himself to smile or laugh in response and judged them harshly in his mind.

However, there was one around his age that piqued his interest and he sought to catch him in the hall as they were retreating for lunch. Dukes who did not boast about their accomplishments or the superiority of their region were rare indeed, and he had a quiet, mysterious aura - not saying much as they deliberated, but listening on with a focused, calculative look. He seemed new to the position and Atobe was ever so curious about him.

"Hold a moment," Atobe called out towards the young duke. He wore a coat, tall boots, and cape that were a dark navy blue and trimmed with dark gold. The underside of his cape and his pants were gray, and the whole ensemble made him look bold and wealthy. "A word if you would please."

"Oh? A private word?" he noted interestedly, observing the fact that they were on their way to lunch.

"It will be quick," Atobe assured and they stepped aside to let the others pass by.

"How can I be of service?" he asked with a small smile. Despite his pleasant tone, Atobe could sense that there was a hint of challenge in his velvet-smooth voice.

"I am curious as to how long you have been a duke, Oshitari Yuushi of Cador."

"You remembered my name," he said, smile growing more prominent. A flash of sunlight illuminated off of his round glasses. "I am truly surprised with all else you have going on."

"Do not doubt my abilities," Atobe said with a smirk.

"After this moment, I would never dream to."

'_He is certainly one to look out for,'_ Atobe confirmed to himself. '_He is testing me and trying to get under my skin.'_

"My question, Duke Oshitari," Atobe firmly reminded him. It would be best for Oshitari to understand his boundaries.

"My father was murdered a year ago on a hunting trip. One of his guards turned on him and killed him. It took the guards a lot of self-control to take the traitor back alive… and then he was publicly stoned before being beheaded."

"That's so… barbaric," Atobe said, surprised by what Oshitari said. "Regardless, you have my condolences. Betrayal is painful."

"Thank you, my king for your kind thoughts. The road has been hard with his passing, but I think that I have a good handle on things. I learn quickly you see…"

"Oh? You're very confident."

"Takes one to know one," he said and Atobe found that he respected his quick wit, but absolutely detested him at the same time. He took a long look at Oshitari, trying to read him and see how his mind worked, light blue eyes attempting to bore into the unfathomable depths of his deep blue ones.

'_I'm not coming up with anything,'_ he thought to himself, unusually apprehensive. '_I can't see through him at all.'_

Oshitari's smile changed - he seemed to have picked up that something unusual was happening. It was the kind of move where Atobe wanted to stab a sword through his face, but that would have been very rude of him.

"Something the matter, my king?" he asked politely with the slightest hint of a taunt. "Perhaps my face is not to your liking? Or maybe it is and you're at a lost of words to describe…"

"Please, don't flatter yourself," Atobe said quickly, turning away. "I am the most beautiful in the entire kingdom." He wished he didn't turn away in annoyance because it meant that he fell for Oshitari's trap and Atobe never fell for traps.

"That still doesn't answer my question. I could be second best," Oshitari suggested coolly. "Tell me honestly?"

"I think it is time to adjourn," Atobe said and Oshitari's smile turned into something laced with venom. "We have lunch waiting."

"I'll have to see you some other time for my heavily-anticipated answer."

Atobe ignored him and walked in silence, acknowledging his guards that he picked shortly after coming into power. He hoped that he didn't pick someone that would betray him like they did to Oshitari's late father, and if there was a sense of potential backstabbing, Atobe was sure his insight would let him know immediately.


	2. Chapter 2 - Existence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi. Also, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the elements from the series.

**Rating:** M for adult content in one chapter. K to T for the rest. This chapter is rated K.

**Author's Note: ** An unexpected visit and now King Atobe has even more things to take care of. Thank you to everyone following the story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) Reviews are deeply appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Existence<br>**

"King Atobe. There is someone here to see you."

"At this late hour? Tell him I have retired for the night, and tell him to find me at a more decent time. What is he, a moron? How did he even get in?"

"They say you have a fearlessly sharp tongue," a deep voice said from the doorway, and he turned away from the window of his library to look. A tall, imposing man with short dark sandy brown hair, dressed in robes of a deep earth green and warm brown with gold trimming, was there with a neutral yet serious expression.

"And who might you be?" Atobe asked, a bit offended by the wording of the man's observation. He had never seen him before, and he had already gone out of his way to meet all of the aristocrats at the capital.

"I am Dragon King Sakaki," he said with a simple nod of his head. "I am sure you have heard of me."

"Of the dragon laguz?" Atobe asked and Sakaki smiled the smallest of smiles. "The one who has lived for centuries and witnessed the war that proceeded the formation of the nine countries we have today?"

"I have lived through a great many things," he said solemnly. "And will live through much more."

"I certainly don't envy you," Atobe noted, rising from his seat on the couch. "Although to transform into a dragon would be quite exciting."

"You _are_ an interesting person."

"There is quite a lot to me, yes. That aside, how may I help you, Dragon King?"

Sakaki strode across the library, his footsteps barely making a sound despite his large size. Atobe quietly observed him - he barely looked older than forty-three yet he had an incredible aura of maturity and strength that caused Atobe to tell himself to be careful about the words to use.

'_Who knows? He could transform and completely obliterate my castle,'_ Atobe thought half-sarcastically and half-nervously to himself as Sakaki stopped in front of him, heavy robes gently rustling before falling into rest.

"I would like us to become acquaintances," he revealed and Atobe was thoroughly surprised.

"Were you acquaintances with the previous ruler?"

"No. I have not associated myself with the affairs of humans for quite some time." The answer was initially ambiguous, and Atobe knew that he would not get any more information out of him regarding that matter.

"So why me?" he asked, crossing his arms sternly.

"Because you are interesting to me."

"How so?"

"I can't say I have seen any ruler take the throne by defeating a bunch of candidates easily and not have people revolting against their rule. You didn't have that large of a support group either, and within a short period of time, you have gathered an immensely large following."

"Really? In the length of time that you have lived, you haven't seen that happen?" Atobe found his revelation of events that had transpired regarding Atobe to be quite accurate and he wondered how he learned a lot about him in seclusion.

"I have met many different types of people," Sakaki said. "Therefore I hardly have to try when it comes to analyzing someone or finding information."

Atobe prided himself on being able to see every little detail of a person and he had worked hard to develop an ability to discover all of the weaknesses and flaws of a person or an object. Oshitari was the one begrudging exception to his skill, and it did not make Atobe feel better knowing that the Dragon King was well ahead of him in every regard.

"Fair enough," Atobe countered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I am sure that we will get to know each other well… unless you are going to keep all of your secrets hidden away?"

"I will tell you anything you need to know, and enough about me to win your trust," Sakaki replied politely. "It is not an equal exchange, but does this sound acceptable?"

Atobe contemplated for a moment, looking deep into his eyes, searching for any signs of danger. He found nothing other than a kindred and quiet soul, or that was what he was led to believe, but he still felt more at ease than he was initially.

"I accept. Now how can I serve you?" Atobe questioned, beckoning him to sit down on the couch with him. Sakaki sat down gratefully and crossed one leg over the other, resting his right arm on the couch's back rest.

"I would like to discuss the issue of laguz slave trading in Hyotei."

"Oh? This is news to me."

"Word would not have reached the capital for such an immoral act such as slavery," Sakaki explained, voice heavy with a trace of sorrow. "The border cities and towns near Yamabuki and port towns in the south near Higa are where this is mostly occurring."

"That is quite a distance away, and I don't have enough forces to take action yet," Atobe said, following suit with his legs, but placing his hands on his knees. "And what do I get out of this? Many people will be quite upset that I have ruined their way of life."

"You boast that you are self-serving," Sakaki said knowingly. "But I can already see the wheels turning in your head about how to go about this. You are a true champion of the people."

"Are you sure that it isn't because I simply enjoy people chanting my name?" Atobe countered with a smirk.

"Yes, you would enjoy that, but I know a caring person when I see one. I have heard that you've declared that you will take the country to great heights of prosperity - I don't think you would want to be labeled as a liar by your citizens."

Atobe fell silent when he was reminded of his promise to his people. He could see that he could easily manipulate them now that they were on his side, but he could never do such a cruel thing. How others in the past were able to abuse their power or bring harm to those that they were supposed to protect was beyond him.

"Very well, I will see to it that we try to stop the unethical slave trade as soon as possible," Atobe said with an affirmative nod. "Yamabuki is lead by Beast King Minami, correct?"

"Yes."

"It wouldn't hurt to gain an early ally. Especially one with the power to easily shred apart humans," Atobe said thoughtfully. "Speaking of, exactly why has Yamabuki not mobilized against us? They are a decently large country and almost their entire population is land-type laguz."

"Laguz are strong and fast, yes," Sakaki confirmed. "But teeth and fangs cannot cut through stone. They cannot climb ladders and swimming long distances is tiring even in beast form. The bird tribes are not allied with the beast tribes either."

"Ah, that would make sense. We do have impressive forts and defensive units along the border."

"Thank you, King Atobe," Sakaki said, finally forming a more prominent smile. "I cannot assist you in any fights, but I am more than happy to offer my services as an advisor."

"You as my advisor?"

"I _am_ centuries older than you."

Atobe laughed loudly and held out his hand.

"With you, I am sure that Hyotei will truly become mighty."

Sakaki took his hand in a firm grip and shook it. Atobe was very pleased with the turn of events - in a matter of time, he would hopefully have the allegiance of three Laguz Kings and a strong army to back him up. He did find it interesting that Sakaki wanted to be his advisor though since the dragon laguz were well-known for being neutral about everything and leaving people sort out their own problems.

"To be honest, I wasn't aware that you resided in Hyotei," Atobe said, releasing his hand. "No one has spotted your kind for quite some time, not that dragon laguz have really any physical form of distinction from humans. No wings or claws or anything - just a marking."

"There remains a small collection of us in Hyotei and spread throughout the continent," Sakaki said with a sigh. "Which is a story for another time, King Atobe."

"I look forward to learning much from you," Atobe said warmly, rising to his feet.

"Of course. I will feel the same as I watch over you."

"I'm not a child."

"No, you are very mature and fascinating. I expect many great things from you. I wouldn't let me down if I were you."

Atobe smirked again, knowing that he was being challenged and that he could do all that he set out to do. Sakaki started to head towards the doorway, and then Atobe let out a mighty laugh.

"What is it?" he asked seriously and he felt a twinge of fear from the coldness in his voice, but it wasn't enough to discourage him.

"Did you really think you could invite yourself to my castle at this late hour, claim to be the elusive Dragon King, _and_ expect me to believe you?" Atobe made his way over to the balcony door and opened it, still harboring a great deal of skepticism about Sakaki's claims.

"I was a bit suspicious of why you had barely questioned me. I expected you to drill me on historical facts."

"Maybe a different time, but I think this will suffice. I want to see you transform."

"Oh gods, you don't want your citizens to see…?"

"Absolutely. Let them form their own conclusions about why there is a dragon flying over the capital. I just need to see this impressive sight."

"As you wish," he said, striding past him and going onto the balcony. "I would be a bit more cautious - your confidence may land you in trouble."

"I can play a very good game," he said with a smug smile as they approached the railing. "Have a safe flight home…"

"Rest well, King Atobe."

Atobe had been doubting Sakaki's authenticity for a while, despite sensing that he had an extremely powerful aura about him that no human should have. However, the moment Sakaki stepped back a ways and took a running start, flinging himself fearlessly over the railing without a hint of emotion on his face, he knew that he was really what he said he was.

An immensely large dragon with gold scales glimmering in the moonlight took the place of the human before he hit the ground, and Atobe felt his heart jump painfully in awestruck intimidation. His wings flared out and started pushing him higher and higher into the air. Atobe almost lost his balance at the sheer velocity of air being moved, and jumped physically when the balcony door slammed shut.

Sakaki glared at him with his golden eyes before departing, instantly becoming a silhouette in the sky, and then a few moments later, he was gone, leaving a breathless Atobe with disheveled windswept hair, gaping at the stars.

"Well damn. I better watch myself around him. He would demolish my castle in no time between his claws and his ability to breathe fire," Atobe said to himself with a scoff. "Impressive, Dragon King. What an interesting turn of events."


End file.
